Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 141
"The Duel of Despair! Fortissimo the Moving Fortress!" is the one-hundred-and-forty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. While most episodes air on Wednesdays, this episode aired on a Tuesday. Episode summary::[[Jack, Leo, and Luna arrive at the Planetary Gear. In there, they are shocked to see that Aporia, who everyone thought had been defeated in the WRGP Finals, is waiting for them! However, in order to stop the Planetary Gear, the trio face off against Aporia in a Duel.]] However, when Aporia activates his Field Spell Card, "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" all 4 players are integrated into the Duel by devices being forcefully installed. The Life of all 4 Players is expressed through their Life Points, which means when they become 0, they die. A Duel in which each player's life is at stake begins. Meanwhile Leo is desperately trying to protect Luna, and in the process allows Aporia to make a reversal. Summary Present Yusei and Bruno have been travelling for so long that they wonder if they're lost, since they haven't found anything yet. Meanwhile, Jack, Leo and Luna find the second Planetary Gear. At that moment, Aporia appears. Aporia tells them he won't allow for the Planetary Gear to stop. Then, he sends 3 devices for Jack, Leo and Luna that connect to their hearts and traps them with a chain to their leg so they won't run away. Before the duel, Aporia agrees to have his own Life at 4000, along with the others, as long as he goes first and then Jack and the twins. Aporia begins by activating the field spell Fortissimo the Moving Fortress. After activation, Aporia connects with the field magic and explains that the devices stuck to their hearts turn Life Points in a Duel into their real life, meaning that when Life Points reach 0, so does the real life. Though Jack doesn't agree with this, Aporia says they don't have a choice. He says that the machines connected to their hearts cause the Planetary Gear to spin and that their "wasteful hearts will be fighting against machines". Past Memory At that moment, a memory of Aporia is shown where he is talking to ZONE. In it, ZONE asks Aporia what he means by humans, since he previously mentioned he wanted to kill humanity. ZONE also explains that his embodiments of despair were three humans, Lester, Primo and Jacob and they were the ones who were used for Aporia's rebirth. Aporia counter-arguments that he no longer needs despair, ever since he lost against Team 5D's. Instead, he says what he needs is Machines because they can protect ZONE for the sake of the future. Present During the Duel, when Leo loses 800 Life Points, Jack tries to convince Aporia that his opponent should be only himself and tells him to release Leo and Luna. However, Leo tells Jack that he only suffered a minor wound and that the Duel can go on. Although Leo tries to protect Luna and Jack, all of his traps backfire due to Aporia's counter traps. Throughout the duel, Jack ends up with 700 Life Points and Luna with 200 Life Points. Leo feels desperate because his two teammates have suffered terribly in the Duel and he feels it was his fault. Aporia tells Leo this is as far as they can go since all their Life Points will soon reach 0. Aporia ends his turn. Featured Duels Aporia VS Leo & Luna & Jack Atlas VS Jack,Leo & Luna ]] ;Aporia's Turn *Activates the Field Spell Fortissimo the Moving Fortress. At this point he combines with his Field Spell. *Uses its effect to Special Summon Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein (1800/0). *He Normal Summons Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein (1200/1000). *Sets 3 cards and ends his turn. ;Leo's Turn *Summons Morphtronic Stapler in Defense Position (1400/1000). *Aporia activates Level Cannon so that whenever a player summons a monster, the controller takes damage equal to that monster's Level x 200 (Leo: 4000 → 3200). *Sets 3 cards and ends his turn. ;Luna's Turn *Sets 2 cards *Summons Armored White Bear in Defense Position(1800/1400). *Level Cannon activates, but Leo chains Damage Eraser to negate the damage. Aporia chains Damage Boost which negates the effect of Damage Eraser, then inflicts double the damage to Luna. (Luna: 4000 → 2400) *Ends turn, Fortissimo the Moving Fortress inflicts 100 damage to Luna because she doesn't control a Machine-type monster (Luna: 2400 → 2300). ;Jack's Turn *Activates Trap Pause, which negates Level Cannon, then lets Jack draw 1 card. *Discards Synchro Soldier to Special Summon Power Giant, its level decreases by 1 (Lvl: 6 → 5). *Summons Dark Resonator. *Send both monsters to the graveyard to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) *Leo activates Power Up Connector and equip to Morphtronic Stapler, increasing Red Dragon Archfiend 's ATK (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3000 → 4400) but Aporia activates Power Gravity, increasing Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein's ATK (Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein's ATK: 1800 → 3200) and decreasing Red Dragon Archfiend ATK (ATK: 4400 → 0). *Sets a card and ends his turn. *Ends turn, Fortissimo the Moving Fortress inflicts 100 damage to Jack because he doesn't control a Machine-type monster (Jack: 4000 → 3900). ;Aporia's Turn *Activates Aurora Draw, and Draw two cards from his deck. *Summons Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein in Attack Position (1600/1200). *Level Cannon activates (Aporia: 4000 → 3200). *Activates Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein, halved Armor White Bear DEF (Armor White Bear DEF: 1400 → 700). *Attack with Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein to Red Dragon Archfiend and destroys it (Jack: 3900 → 700). *Attack with Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein to Armor White Bear and destroys it and inflict battle damage by the effect of Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein (Luna: 2300 → 1800). *Attack to Luna direct with Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein (Luna: 1800 → 200) *Activates Lock-On Laser and end his turn. Continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References